


A One Finger Coincidence

by valued_nonhuman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Not really though, Sleep Paralysis, Voyeurism, also ur comments give me life, but there are going to be at least 3 chapters, chat is in love but doesn't know how to show it, chat is kind of a creep, chat likes smells, i dont know how to put more chAPTERS, marinette is ignorent, pleaaase be patient, the ring is the key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valued_nonhuman/pseuds/valued_nonhuman
Summary: A mystery box leads to strange happenings. Can Marinette determine the difference between the nightmare and reality?I don't want to give anything away but hat Noir is a creepy ghost that is a bit obsessed with Marinette. also the first chapter is suuuuuper small, i know, but the others are going to be alot bigger. so hold on.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A One Finger Coincidence

It came in the mail.  
At first, Marinette thought nothing of the small, hexagonal box. The red Chinese symbols at the top led her to chalk it up to an old family heirloom from her mother’s side. The only thing disproving this theory was the fact it had no return address on it. It had no addresses on it at all. like someone had placed it in a random mailbox.  
Inside the box was a beautiful ring, painted with silver, and what seemed to be diamonds. The box sat upon her dresser, surrounded by her various makeup and hygiene products. Out of curiosity, she put it on, marveling at the design across her finger. But then, weird things started to happen.  
It was nothing too big, maybe noises here and there; misplaced items of clothing disappearing then reappearing. Sometimes she’d see black spots around her apartment, or fall asleep to the slight sound of breathing. Things you could blame the wind for.  
But then things started to escalate. Dark spots turned into full-body apparitions, leaving her head filled with panic and confusion. They would appear, then vanish in a blink of an eye. But that wasn’t the only thing. mysterious breezes often flitted around her apartment, most of the time around the doorways of her bedroom.  
Marinette now sat in the center of her bed, intently sketching a new design. After many weeks of art block, she finally had an idea, and she was taking advantage of the time. She hummed along to a song that played softly off her phone. Then, she began to sing.  
“I just wanted you to watch me dissolve...slooowly! In a pool of your love..your love. And I don’t even know–”  
Snnnniff  
Oh. my. God. Marinette stiffened with fear. It was as if someone had nuzzled their nose into her hair and taken the smell of her head. She shivered at the thought and scanned her room, both dreading and praying she’d find somebody. She sighed. No one appeared to be anywhere. Maybe she had just imagined it. Yeah, just her imagination. Thank god. She yawned. She was tired and it was already pretty late. Mind as well go to sleep. She placed her sketchbook farther down her bed and reached for the light switch. As soon as the lights cut out, Marinette felt a soft tug on her ankle.  
“Aahg!” she immediately turned the lights back on.  
“Oh thank god!” it was just her blanket, wrapped lightly around her ankle. She pulled her blanket up and over her body, then hesitated. Should she just sleep with the light on? Maybe. She closed her eyes in an attempt. Nope, too bright. With a sigh, she unwillingly snapped the lights off.  
A death during sleep would be a peaceful one, right?


End file.
